


Keep this love in a photograph

by lookingforparadise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Soulmates, True Love, fluff and love galorreeee, the wedding fic because someone gotta do itttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforparadise/pseuds/lookingforparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicate to that little miracle happened to days ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep this love in a photograph

 

“Louuuuuuuuu!!! Come on babeeee!!! We are bloody lateeeee!!!” Harry shouts looking up at the top of the stairs. Still no sign of Louis.

They had to leave like yesterday.

Harry has the keys of his car clutched on his hand for like an hour and he's checking the time on his phone. He knows his boyfriend is always late but this is ridiculous.

“Louis William Tomlinson, come downstairs right now I don't care if you are naked, let's goooo!!” he protests again.

Suddenly, Louis appears with the usual Vans backpack on one shoulder, a pair of short bottoms by Nike and one of Harry's white vests.

“Jeeeesus Harry, I told you I was coming!!!” he protests with his accent that gets thicker when they are at home, completely themselves.

Harry takes a second to look at him: he's literally swimming in it. But he's so cute and his tanned skin is really standing out with that white, damn it, he's distractive. Harry can't be distract right now.

They are actually all pretty excited because this weekend is going to be phenomenal.

It's Jay's wedding weekend and like a miracle from the sky, Harry managed to be publicly invited. He would have been there anyway, even if he wasn't, like hell he missed a family event. And something that important like Louis' mum getting married.

Apparently, nobody made a fuss about the guest lists Louis showed them as he wanted everyone there. Paparazzi are going to be there, that was the “compromise” they reached and Louis agreed. As long as they don't mob or disturb the function.

He actually didn't care about anything he was told about how the event would have been handled because all he could hear in his ears were _Harry will be there, Harry will be there, Harry will be free to be there as a guest._

So, as soon as Louis found out he was free to have Harry among the guests, publicly for once, he texted him and they decided to go to Doncaster to help Jay's with the wedding preparations. Both of them, afte the shitty stressful weeks they just had, Louis especially, need it.

Some time on their own, hidden from the world, and most of all, together.

Harry is so excited about this trip and being able to spend time with Louis and the Tomlinson he literally cannot wait to leave.  
“Hello His Majesty, fucking finally!!” Harry follows Louis with his head as Louis runs down the stairs and finally opens the main door.

“Shut up Styles, let's go we are late!!” Louis actually smirk in a mocking way that in other occasion would make Harry go mental but right now he's just... impatient.

It's been so long since the last time they did something like that, and the fact that he can be at the function makes his heart explode of happiness. Plus, his mum is going to be there with Robyn and Harry is going to meet Louis' family again, all the aunts and the uncles and the cousins and Jay's friends, people from Doncaster who have seen him in the streets with Louis so many times when they were younger and less famous, people who knows him very well and always smiles at him and hugs him when they bump into each other nowadays. The visits in Donny are so rare, but when Harry is there, he really feels like home.

Harry holds the door for Louis who walks in front of him and puts his Aviators on.

“Wait, that car??” Louis asks looking at Harry's shiny black Porsche parked in front of him, ready to go.

“Yep. The even is quite important and I feel like we can use one of my fancy cars.” Harry smiles, dangling the keys in his hands.   
“Ohhh, I see, so you always complain about my Porsche because you have to squeeze yourself in and now we're going to drive in yours?” Louis bites back, shaking his messy hair. He puts a hat on his head, his eyes well hide. He's riding a car with Harry after all, better not be too visible.

“I wanna be posh for your wedding. Posh couple going to a posh wedding with a posh car.” Harry explains.

“You're not gonna fit in with your giraffe legs, you know that.”

Harry has let his hair down, still a bit damp from the shower, he has long curly hair right now again that Louis loves to play with and he looks very young today in his blue shirt and washed out jeans.

“You love my long legs, shut up. And this is my car Lou, I always drive it so of course I am gonna fit!” Harry opens the door so put the bags in the back seats and then makes to go and takes the wheel, when Louis stops him.

“If only your legs were shorter, so I wouldn't have to fucking climb you to kiss you.” he sighs. He follows Harry on the right side of the car and stops him before he can open the door. “ _And_ I drive.” he takes Harry's keys from his hands and Harry just look at him. Is it even worth it to stop him? Louis can't be stopped when he's decided something, Harry knows better than try.

He lifts his hands in the air, as to surrender.

“I can drive you know?” Harry says while circling the car to go on the other side.  
“Yes and we'll arrive when the function is over, come on, jump in, we don't have time!” Louis jumps in and fastens his seat belt.  
“I wonder WHY.” Harry wiggles his eyebrows sliding on his sunglasses.

“Okay, put some music Harold, and I swear if you put some hipster shit again like the last time I am going to throw you out of this car.” Louis speaks conversationally, like he's telling a serious story.

Harry stares at him for a second while Louis is looking back to exit the high gate of their home.

“Someone is grumpy today, innit??” he says with a light tone.

Louis shrugs. “You woke me up at dawn, of course!”

“At dawn???” Harry chuckles “It was ten in the morning, Lou!!”  
“Dawn!” Louis repeats, shocked.

He starts driving in the quiet road that leads to the motorway and a soft music from the radio starts diffusing in the car.

“D'you like this song?” Harry makes sure with a hand on the changing buttons of the radio.

Louis pretends to think and then nods. “Yeah, leave it. I am not gonna listening to it anyway.”

“Too nervous?”  
Louis bites his lower lip and sigh. He's calmer now that they are finally hitting the road. And he's so soft and quiet that Harry feels relieved. Those last days were awful for him, he's happy to see the bright side of his boyfriend is slowly coming back. Especially this weekend.

“I am just..it's weird. I don't know.”  
“Why?” Harry asks again resting automatically a hand on Louis' thigh. It's something he always does when Louis drives, something they both love and he can feel Louis lifting a bit his leg to lean into his touch.

“Because for once you are here.” he confesses. Another thing Louis is not scared of saying, not when he's alone with Harry. Harry has been holding his heart in his hands since forever, why hold it back?

“Oh, Lou.” Harry says with a calm, sweet tone. “You don't have to be, it's..it's a good thing.”  
“Yeah, it's amazing I still can't believe it. Like, you are going to be here.”  
“I wouldn't miss it for anything. Even if I had to be on the other side of the world. I would have come back just for two hours. You know it.”

Louis smiles weakly and focuses on the road again.

“Thanks, babe. I was counting down the days to this weekend.”  
Harry smiles back as he stroke slowly Louis' thigh.   
“Same.” he nods, a proud smile on his face. His heart is beating faster now.

Suddenly, in the silence, the notes of a very famous song starts playing. Harry recognises it quickly and he knows that Louis does it too in the exact same moment.

He slowly stops at a red light and turns his head to face Harry. Their eyes meet.

“Oh my god!!! Louuu!!!” Harry jumps a bit on the seat, excited.

He turns up the volumes and lower the window.

Louis laughs because Harry is so silly sometimes, he looks like sixteen again. And yes, that song brings them back to when everything was easier but still so so good.

And then, as fate wanted to give its blessing for these upcoming days, the song starts in full and Harry starts humming it, just like when he was seventeen, just like when Louis watched him singing it under that stage, among the crazy crowd of that night, and decided that yes, he was going to marry him.

 

_Alabama, Arkansas, I do love my Ma & Pa... not the way that I do love you...._

 

_* * * * * *_

The dinner his mum cooked when they finally arrived home was enough to feed an army.

Harry and Louis and everyone feels so full they are going to throw up all together.

It was really nice though, gathering in the new house, the twins there as well, wide awake playing with their soft toys, Harry chatting about the wedding with everyone, Louuis with his sisters laughing like Harry hasn't heard him for a while.

Sometimes, he stops talking to just look at Louis, sitting right next to him, being completely himself.

It's like Louis strips of his armor and finally wears his natural skin again.

Harry is so blessed to be able to eyewitness this, to be able to know every single face of Louis. And it's purest one. Which is the best. The one he loves above all.

They sits all in the big living room, the small house where Louis was living with his family before becoming famous, is a far memory. Now the house is big and welcoming and warm and everyone has a spacious room. Louis was happy to help his mum buying it, Harry was so happy to help decorating it.

Dan and Louis are watching football on the couch, some old match that SKY is showing, then there are Daisy and Phoebe playing on the carpet, Lottie on her phone chatting here and there, Fizzy is out with some friends and then there is Harry, sitting down next to the twins, in between Louis dangling legs, with Ernest in his arms.

Doris is sleeping on the small crib and sometimes everyone checks if she's fine. Yes, she's an angel sleeping with his stuffed toy in her tiny hand.

Ernest, instead, is wide awake. Jay says that he's just like Louis, he doesn't want to sleep, never.

“Yes, he's still the same.” Harry always nods back and then throws a glance to Louis because maybe now that he's 22 and engaged, he doesn't want to sleep for different reasons than when he was three months old.

Ernest is looking at Harry with curiosity, Harry can see a glimpse of Louis blue eyes in him. They look quite similar, just like Jay.

Harry can tell the baby is strong as he clutches Harry's long finger and plays with the rings.

“Hey! D'you want to steal my ring??” Harry coos as Ernest smiles at him. He likes Harry's voice.

The baby flails in his arms because he can see Louis, above Harry's head, pulling funny faces.

Harry turns his head to look at Louis and the boy downs his head to meet his green eyes.

Harry shows his dimples in a smile. “What is your brother doing???” he asks Ernest. And the baby moves his hands to try and reach him. He smiles again.

“He's crazy, yeeess he's craazyy! Look at him!” Harry repeats with a smile.

Louis swears his heart has just poured out of his body. Seeing Harry so lovely and sweet and considerate with his baby brother makes him shiver like nothing else.

That's what he wants. That what is all about. His family, Harry, their future babies.

He wants to have his own family, having Harry between his legs on the carpet, cradling their baby, he wants all of this. Now and forever.

“What?” Harry asks looking at him from below and Louis snaps out of his thoughts.

He smiles.

“Nothing, just....nothing.” he shakes his head with a smile, he leans down cupping Harry's cheek in one hand and smacks a kiss on his plump lips.

“Ewwww! LOUIS!!!” Lottie whines next to him. Harry blushes furiously because he know this is family just like his mum and Gemma, but it's still a bit embarrassing for him. He's not used to public displays of affection so much after all.

“Whaat?? You have never kissed your boyfriend then????” Louis replies, looking at his sister.

Lottie rolls his eyes in pure teenager fashion.

“Come on Lottie, you should be used to it” Jay smiles from the other side of the room. “Plus, in two days there's gonna be plenty of love around so let's enjoy the atmosphere starting from now!”

“Mum! Stop it!” and when Lottie says it, Harry chuckles lightly because she sounds so much like Louis it's almost incredible.

“It's just a kiss” Dan shrugs “Me and your mum --”  
“Okay we don't wanna know Dan, thanks!” Louis stops it.

Jay laughs out loud. “Lou! Nobody was talking about _that_! Is he always that naughty??” he lowers his voice to ask Harry.

Harry nods and smiles, looking for a second up again at Louis.

“Yep. Always.”

* * * *

The house is quite and they finally manage to put everyone to bed.

Tomorrow the preparations continues and Louis has never seen his mum so nervous.

He hopes this time they can live happily ever after, he really hopes that because his mum deserves it after all. Louis thinks Dan is going to be good for her. He knows.

Harry walks out the bathroom they have in their guest room with his towel on the shoulder.

Obviously, he's only wearing his boxers.

“Ready to go to bed, my love??” Louis smiles taking off his glasses as he stops reading something on his Ipad.

Harry gives him a knowing look and crawls on the bed on hands and knees until he reaches for Louis' lips.

He murmurs, and then bend to kiss him. As they didn't have time to kiss since they arrived. Slow, passionate, suddenly hot and wet.

Harry opens his mouth to let Louis' tongue slide in, a feeling that sends shivers of fire down every knot of his spine.

“Now I am ready.” Harry says once he pulls away to breathe.

“I am not!” Louis tugs Harry towards him again by the nape, Harry giggles into his mouth and complies, melting again into Louis touch and kiss.

He loses his balance so he's actually lying half on Louis' chest.

He stays like this, he doesn't care, as long as Louis never stops kissing him like how he's doing.

“I love you.” Louis whispers.

“Me too.” Harry nods as he gently moves his lips to Louis' bare neck. He nips at his collarbones, licking the lines of the tattoo for a bit.

Louis leans his head against the headboard behind him, and inspires, relaxing.

Harry sits better, he keeps going with the kissing and the cuddles. His hands gently caress Louis' legs and back and then slowly up along Louis' arms and shoulders.

Louis is completely pliant in his arms, the tiredness of the trip and the excitement of the day are slowly making him fade into a right state.

“I want you.” he starts.

Harry keeps kissing under his lobe. “Hm-hm. But?” he knows, he always knows what Louis is thinking.

“But” Louis adds reluctantly. “I am so... _tired!_ ”

“That's okay baby.” Harry pulls away and finally face him again, there's a bright light in his emerald eyes. He's beautiful. “We can sleep.”

Louis looks down for a second at Harry's brief and yes, Harry might be 20 but his reaction to their snogging session are just the same as when he was sixteen.

“Really, can we kiss without you coming in your pants???” Louis asks, tilting his head.

Harry looks at him with deep eyes. “Hm, no? That's your fault, by the way.” he smirks.

“I didn't do anything.”  
“You kissed me.”

“Not my fault if you can't control yourself!” Louis smiles, amused.

He loves having so much power on Harry, he loves he can still make him feel sixteen.

“Come on, I take care of that and then we sleep.” he moves Harry gently to tugs away the blankets, already reaching for the elastic band of Harry's brief, when the younger lad stops him.

“No.”

“No?” Louis cocks an eyebrow, surprised.

“Don't worry Lou, it's fine, you are tired, we sleep.” he decides and shuffles under the covers.

“Harry, are you still scared my mum is gonna come into the room while I am blowing you??” Louis finally understands.

Harry doesn't answer, too focused on sliding under the duvet.

“Harold.” Louis repeats louder “It happened ONE time! We were teenagers!! My mum has already forgotten!”  
“But I haven't! I didn't even know your entire family and your _mum_ walked in on you blowing me against the wall, jesus” he says covering his face, feeling his ears on fire.

Louis laughs because that scene was hilarious.

“My poor baby, come here!” he coos taking Harry in his arms.

Harry leans with his head on Louis' chest and closes his eyes, moving his head to make the place more comfortable. When he found the right position, he finally settles and closes his eyes.

His leg across Louis, hands entwined.

“You sure you don't want --”  
“No, Lou, it's not that urgent. And I am tired as well so please, close your beautiful eyes and sleep.”

Louis stretches an arm to switch off the bedside table lamp and finally the dark surrounds them.

He can't help it but giggling.

“What, now???” Harry huffs listening to his laugh. The most beautiful sound to fall asleep to.

“Nothing it's just...you're such a baby, sometimes, you're so cute!” he kisses his curls in the dark.

“I was scarred for life, Lou!”

“I am sure if there was someone scarred for life that was my mum!” Louis chuckles.

Harry looks at him in the dark and pouts. Louis can see him anyway.

He leans down to give him one last kiss.

“Tomorrow it'll be first thing in the morning. I won't let you get out of this bed without a proper good morning.”

Harry smiles against his chest. “Alright, pushy boyfriend.”

“You love me.”

Harry curls himself a bit more to be even closer to Louis. He does. Oh, he does.

 

* * * * * *

 

“Okay aaaand, uncle Tom we put him.... we put him... there. With aunt Susie.”  
“Muum! Uncle Tom and aunt Susie don't speak to each other!” Louis reminds her.

“Why??” Harry asks, curiously, while he finishes his cup of tea in the morning.

They are all sitting at the breakfast counter, in the kitchen, Jay, Louis and Harry, going through the list of guests and the assigned seat for the buffet.  
“Because uncle Tom is an arsehole!” Louis replies, calmly.

“LOUIS!” Jay lifts her head quickly.

“Language, Louis!” Harry warns him before his mum can do.

“What? You say he's an arsehole too!”

Jay shakes his head. “Harry, you already know that whatever my son is telling you it's either not true or exaggerated!”

Harry smiles. “I wanna know uncle Tom, actually.”  
“He looks quite like Simon Cowell actually.” Louis laughs.

Harry joins him. “Uhh, we can ask him to sign us!”  
“He'd definitively do better than what we have now.” Louis nods and there is bitterness in his tone and for a second everyone is silent but then, Harry tries to lighten the mood.

“So what about...” he takes the list in his hand “What about Margie Tuffel?”

Jay and Louis look at each other in the same way – it's kind of weird honestly – and then they laugh.

Harry widens his eyes because he can't understand. “What's so funny???” he asks.

“No, nothing, babe, sorry” Jay stops laughing “It's that.. Margie Tuffel is a bit...he's my old friend, I couldn't not invited her, you know.” she explains “She's a lovely lady from Doncaster, she used to be Louis' babysitter.”

“Awww, you didn't tell me you had a babysitter! That's so cute!” Harry squeezes Louis' hand on the counter. And seriously, what's cute in having a babysitter? Harry is weird – Louis thinks for the billionth time in his life since he knew him.

“And there's a reason! Margie is very....”  
“Affectionate.” Jay tries.  
Harry frowns. “Wait what??”  
“You will learn to love her, Harry, don't worry.” Jay winks at him with a hand on his shoulder.

Harry wants to know more, he knows pretty much everything about the Tomlinsons and any name in the list under his eyes is somehow familiar, but there's no time to scan every single guest as Jay has so many things to do and the boys are actually there to help.

Suddenly, as they are counting the little white placeholder to give to the catering for the tables plan of the reception, Harry's eyes are caught by a name. That's not familiar at all.

“Who's Jamie Pilsner?” he asks.

Louis lifts his head for a second and it seems quite...startled.

“Did you invite the Pilsner???” Louis asks to his mum.

Jay shrugs. “Why not?”  
“Oh, fuck.” he mutters under his breath but Harry hears him anyway.

Before his mum can whine again about him using the f-word as a comma, Louis speaks again, looking at Harry's eyes.  
“Jamie is a...an old friend. Of. Ours.” he adds, uncertain.

Harry frowns, puzzled. He knew something was wrong with that name, just a sixth sense.

“Tell me he's not your ex.”

“He's not.” Jay adds while she keeps counting he cards.

“He's.. we played football for a bit together and then he... one day he told me he was in love with me and I wasn't and then the same summer I auditioned for the X-Factor and then I met you and..” Louis is speaking 10 times faster than usual.

Harry is not quite processing. He feels a tug in his stomach for a second before frowning again, playing with the pen he has in his hands.

“Wait, is he...”  
“We were eighteen, now everything changed. I think he has a boyfriend or a girlfriend, I don't know.”  
“I wanna meet him.” Harry finally says, posing down the pen.

Louis snorts. “Wanna punch him? Nothing happened between us, he was infatuated let's say but I wasn't interested and I was dating Hannah so...”

Harry bites his lower lip for a second.

He's not jealous, like, come on, as far as he's concerned, it's Harry there in Jay's kitchen helping his mother-in-law with the wedding. It's Harry who is going to marry Louis. Not that Jamie guy.

“You never told me about Jamie.” he murmurs while Jay lets out a soft laugh. Harry bets it's because she finds Harry being jealous a funny matter. Like Louis.

It's not funny.

And Harry is not jealous.

At all.

“Nothing happened, I didn't even remember his name before you said it. Come on, count the cards Harold! We don't have a week!” he hurries up, with a flick of his hand.

Harry looks at him for a second and then he goes at work again with his cards and wedding stuff.

“You are not going to make a scene at my wedding, right??” Jay asks, worried and she has the same tone as if Louis would ask. It's quite impressive how similar they are.

Harry laughs. “Hey! I am young but I am mature and I am definitively not jealous.” he smiles. He looks at Louis who he finds a bit worried as well so he hurries to squeeze his hand and winks at him.

Harry is just curious to meet this Jamie, that's it.

The wedding is gonna be so much fun. He feels it.

 

* * * * *

 

After a shower where Harry had a little fun reminding Louis who he belongs to, just in case, (but he's not jealous, totally not.), he jumps in the car to go downtown.

It's been a while since he had the pleasure to hang around Doncaster, his last visits were always in the dark or very quick just to drop or take his boyfriend to London.

In the afternoon, while Jay is trying again the dress with all the bridesmaids, Harry is driving to the dentist clinic as Louis has an appointment.

They park in the back, driving around a city like Doncaster with a shiny Porsche is not super fine as the car is very noticeable. But then again, this weekend is _theirs_ so they really don't care that much. Not in these three days, they promised each other.

Harry parks slowly  and stops the engine.   
“ 'You sure you want to stay here? You can come inside and wait for me!” Louis says.

Harry is leaning with an elbow on his window and he's taking a look at Louis.

He can't be bothered to put  proper clothes on – and he refused until tomorrow which he will be obliged to put the smartest clothes possible  for such an important day.

He's wearing grey  tracksuit bottoms  and a white t-shirt with which his tanned skin stands out amazingly.  He has fluffy hair because he didn't want to dry them after the shower  (and he had very little strength thanks to Harry and his “seducing ideas” that he decided  to sleep again rather  than make himself presentable for the world). 

Well, Harry doesn't care if he looks like he just rolled out of bed (which is true) because seeing Louis in his natural element, so smiley and relaxed and happy agai n it's enough that clothes and look for once doesn't care. 

“ I am sure” Harry nods moving to take his  laptop from the backseat. “ I have things to do anyway, some tracks to listen so I'll stay in the car.”

Louis looks at him with a myrth. “ Aww, Harrehhh!” he coos suddenly.

Harry widens his eyes. “ What???”

“ Harreh!!  You're scared of dentists????”  he asks like he's chatting with a baby.

“ I am  _ not _ , Louis!!”  he protests and  he see ms serious.

“ Then what is it??  You don't want to keep company to your boyfriend before he goes  in??” Louis pouts.

Harry doesn't answer at first, he leans to wards him and catches  Louis' lips with his.

They share a sweet kiss before parting again.

“ I told you, I have things to do with my laptop, it's okay babe, go! You're gonna be late!”  
“I am always late! Kiss me first...!” and this time it's Louis who leans with all his body towards Harry.

They kiss again and Harry steadies Louis with one of his big hands on his slim  waist because yes, that's what Harry does, steadying Louis in every way possible.

Louis feels his head and heart so light and the best part of the weekend has yet to come.

He opens the door after another loud close-mouthed kiss an d as he climbs down the car, Harry  pinches him on the bum.  It's not his fault if those trackies make his bum look gorg eous.

“ Watch it, Styles!!”  Louis points a finger at him with one of his brightest smiles.

Harry is already fiddling with his laptop on his knees.

“ What? Can't I do it now??”  he shrugs. “ Go now, go make your teethies shine bright” he says with a poetic tone. “ And when the doctor will tell you that you don't have to smoke for the  hundredth time, don't say I didn't tell you so!”

Louis laughs  and rolls his eyes fondly before closing the door of the car and  skipping inside.

 

He returns after  half an hour, he jumps in the car and shivers. The air is chilly in the afternoon.  He forgot about the cold Donny even if it's mid July.

“ Ohh, there he is! Show me!” Harry beams and closes his laptop to put it back behind him.

Louis smiles bright like a child and his eyes twinkles.

Harry has never seen him more  beautiful than in this exact moment.

“ Come here, you gorgeous.”  he murmurs with his low voice and guides Louis by his chin towards his lips.

They kiss again  loud and wet for a second and Harry doesn't care  Louis tastes like mint and ether. 

“Come on,  let's go.” he smiles before  starting his car.

* * * * *

The black limo Dan sent  as a surprise to take  Jay to the church is already there.

The driver is an old friend of Jay's dad.  All of her family  is at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her to show up and go. The cars of the guests are parked right behind the limo and will follow her to the small church they chose for the  function. 

Harry is already dressed, he opted for a total-black style which makes him seen right out from Rolling Stones magazine.  He loves it. Louis chose the expensive jacket for him, and the hat, he can't not wear a formal hat for the ceremony. 

Louis is upsta irs, helping his mum with the long train  and the last fixing. 

Harry is surrounded by his acquired family, aunts and cousins and the twins, beautifully dressed in their white little bridesmaid dresses.

Everyone is looking up, waiting for Jay to come down.

She appears, and right next to her there's Louis.

Harry is pretty sure he's gaping. Surely, Jay looks fantastic in her white dress and all, she's glowing but you can tell she's nervous as he bites his lips just like Louis does right before a concert. Harry knows.

His eyes can't look away from Louis by his side as he didn't want Harry or anybody else to see what he was going to wearing before the wedding.

He went shopping on his own, he did everything while Harry was in LA or somewhere else, because he actually wanted to surprise everyone, even his mum.

Well, Harry doesn't know if Jay was surprised by Harry is definitively about to die.

He forgot two breath three minutes ago, now he's only standing there, in trance.

He is sure he knows how to speak English, or some language, but right now he doesn't have any word to describe what he's looking at.

Louis is absolutely, totally, completely astonishing.

But no, astonishing is not enough. He is coming down the stairs right in front of his mum to avoid her to fall down and as he turns to give her one hand and escorting her down, Harry's eyes lowers.

The moment is so emotional and everyone is crying because Jay is beautiful but Harry is twenty and in love and his boyfriend is wearing a blue suit with those brown loafers he adores on him.  And his trousers are embracing his bum in the most perfect way.

Louis is not astonishing, he's sinful.  Yeah. Harry can't stop staring.

When they finally arrive at the end of the  stairs, everyone is hugging Jay  and then  it's Harry's turn.

He only snaps out of his thoughts  about Louis as he sees Jay in front of him, smil ing wide.

“ Johannah, you are amazing.” Harry nods and yes, she is.

“ Thank you, my love, I know I've got nothing on my son for you but --” everyone laughs sweetly.

Harry blushes a bit because sometimes he forgets that Jay can joke about this when they are with the family.  And he can too.

“ Oh, Louis is nothing special today compared to you.” and yeah, what a liar.

“ What-a-liar.”  Louis protests next to her.

Harry smiles, winking at him and then hugs Jay, careful not to ruin her makeup or hair.

“ Congratulations.” he just says, and he means it. Jay knows.

“ Thank you, Harry. I am so happy you can be here today.”

“ Me too.  You can't imagine how much.”  Harry nods in her neck.

“Okay, Jay, it's time to go!” Jay's best friend says opening the door.

All the close guests at their h ouse  starts going outside and reach their cars, escorting Jay to his limo.

Harry and Louis follow them, but stay a few steps back. They need two seconds on their own before going out there.

Harry walks slowly towards him, the house is now empty.

He claps his hands twice, with a noticeable smirk  and fire in his eyes.

“ What?” Louis grins, because he knows, the little shit. He knows the effects he has on Harry.  He knew at 16, at 18 and now and forever.

“ I am just...admiring my fiancé.” Harry shrugs, he keeps smirking and tilts his head to look better.

Louis does a little pirouette to show off “what he got” and takes his Ray-bans out of the pocket.  He even has a carnation on the  front pocket and Harry really can't remember his name anymore.

He wants to hug him, kiss him, touch him, talk to him, marry him right there.

He needs to get a grip.

They finally meet in front of the door and  Louis takes a good look at him as well.

“ Well, yo u are very gourgeous yourself, baby. A proper rockstar, aren't you?”

He circles his arms around Harry's waist, careful not to wrinkle the suit.

They fit, just like this, dressed elegant and all, like a proper power couple.

They are two puzzle pieces and Harry can feel  Louis' heart beating faster against his chest.

They are pressed together from chest to toe.

“Can I kiss you?”  
“You must. We have a long day in front of us.”  Louis lightly slaps him on his chest.

Harry ducks his head down and they kiss.

The kiss lasts for seconds,  Louis tilts his head to give Harry better access. It's a shame Harry can't touch his styled hair because he very much would like to mess his quiff .

Louis' hands are roaming on the broad back of Harry while Harry can't help but reaching his bum.

He squeezes it twice and Louis jolts a bit. But he's laughing.

He's so beautiful when he smiles  genuinely.

“ Oops.” Harry murmurs.

Louis suddenly blushes and  shakes his head.

“ Hi.” he repeats, because he can't not say anything at all. It's their thing.  Always.

“ My mum is waiting for us.” Louis sighs.

“ You are the most gorgeous thing I have ever had in my arms and my life.”  Harry  nods, serious, without even answering what Louis was saying.

They look at each other in the eyes and Louis rises on his tip toes to kiss him again.

That is his answer before a honk scare them.

“ Okay okay we are coming!! Bloody hell!” Louis protests and pulls reluctantly away.

“ I love you, Louis Tomlinson. Remember this. It's going to be amazing today.  For everyone.” Harry takes Louis hands and they go towards the ir Porsche to join the other guests and leave.

“ I love you too, Harry Styles, I can't wait for  this to happen to us.” 

Harry feels like he faints. His hands trembles at the comment because the way Louis said it sounded like he meant every single word in their deep meaning.

He takes a breath and opens the door for him before going to the other side and  starts the car. 

 

* * * * * *

The function is lovely. Everyone can't stop smiling, Louis' sisters are amazing in their white dresses, Harry is sitting there with the rest of the guests and his hands are actually super sweaty. He doesn't know why but just the idea of being there and being a few steps away from Louis to attend the function, which looks so private and emotional, makes him nervous.

He's part of this family, just like Louis is part of his, now he can understand what Louis felt when he was at Anne's wedding.

Paparazzi are there. Outside, though. The event was agreed to be half public and half not.

The functions and the inside where the guests will have the buffet in few hours stay private. Harry and Louis are free there. If someone wants to upload some pictures it has to be through Instagram or Twitter. Harry doesn't care. Today he decides that he doesn't care about anything but the man in front of him, standing right next to his mom, smiling at everyone, gorgeous.

 _That's my man,_ he thinks _, I am going to marry him. My man_.

 

The location of the reception is amazing. All the guests have finally arrived, paparazzi are waiting for the cars who brings in Liam, Niall and all the “ famous” friends, all the staff, the co workers, Cal, Ben, Louise, Lux, they are all there.

Louis is going from table to table, chatting with everyone, hugging everyone, laughing with everyone. He's with his family, his friends, his boyfriend even. He feels invincible.

He doesn't care for paparazzi which usually are his main concern and he is always well aware of where Harry is in the room.

Nothing new, again. They can't really hold hands and stuff, but they always finds some corners where to kiss and hugs a bit. He needs him anyway.

He's looking at him right now, Harry is laughing with some friends of his mum and he feels so natural, like he belongs, like everyone knows him forever.

Actually, everyone has known him since he was a curly quirky sixteen, (well, the age might have changed but he's still the same curly quirky boy), everyone loves him, everyone was so happy to see him there.

Harry hugs the old ladies and pats on the back Louis' uncles and his grandad who he hasn't seen for ages now.

Louis keeps smiling. Today, he can't stop smiling.

Seeing Harry there, part of the family, publicly even, it's something he will never forget.

 

They are now in the garden and someone has decided to start with the wedding speeches. Louis had to give his, of course, and everyone had laughed at his terrible jokes and clapped their hands at the end. Louis told his mum how much she's loved and how happy he is to be able to eyewitness her lovestory with Dan and how happy he makes him. “Trust me mum, I know about happiness and I know how important is it. It's fundamental if you want to live.” and when he said that, he looked straight at Harry, sitting front row with Louis' sisters. Harry looked at him with deep green eyes and stars in them, a bright smile all dimples. He mouthed “I love you” and Louis was the only one to catch it. It's enough.

Louis had given the mic to Lottie, who suddenly wanted to talk, and had sit again at the main table with Dan and his mum who's still crying from the function. She's too emotional today, but she's allowed to be. He kissed her on the cheek and Jay murmurs “I am so proud of you, you had no idea, Louis.”

Louis wants to cry as well. Well, he's a bit emotional too today. So many things are happening so fast.

Lottie clears his throat and talks into the mic.

Louis can't believe she's so grown up and with her hair and that dress she looks a proper woman.

“Okay, I am not going to sing, that's my brother , sorry” and everyone laughs. “I just...I just want to say something. Not, not saying, I just want to read something.”

She takes out of his purse a small white paper and Louis frowns.

He remembers, suddenly, having seen Harry the night before in the kitchen, at home, talking with Lottie while Louis was taking a shower.

They stopped talking as soon as Louis walked in but he didn't paid enough attention to that. He remembered Harry slipping Lottie the paper, that exact paper.

Oh.

Now Louis connects the dots.

Lottie is reading something Harry wrote.

There were no chance he could say something or read something, so he asked Lottie to do it.

Louis is already trembling.

Lottie starts after having taken a deep breath.

“The following passage comes from the Gospel and I think it represents very well what we are doing here today. Celebrating love. I am gonna read this part for all of you and please, while I do it, think about the thing or the person or the song or whatever makes you happy. What you loved the most. If you experienced a love like my mum's and Dan's, you'll feel these words in your bones. That's my wish for this message. To pass through your bones and goes to your hearts.” Lottie takes another breath and read.

Louis looks to his left, Harry is sitting at the table a few steps away from him, and he's not looking at Lottie.

The voice of Louis' sister is talking, Harry and Louis are looking, directly, shamelessly at each other.

Louis wants to cry as soon as Lottie says the first two words of what Harry wrote to be heard by the world.

“ _Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud._ _ **5**_ _It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs._ _ **6**_ _Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth._ _ **7**_ _It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres._ _Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away._ To a love that will never pass. Congratulations mum and Dan.” 

Louis gulps loudly and the knot in his throat is so big he might explode.

He feels the need, suddenly, the itching fucking need to jump on his feet, run to Harry and marry him right there. He doesn't give a fuck about anything else. Seriously.

Harry is still holding his gaze on Louis. Louis can't rip his eyes off him as well.

“I love you.” he says and he doesn't even mouth it. He says it out loud even if Harry from there can't hear him. He reads his lips.

Harry puts his hands together, in a prayer, and replies, out loud, “That's for you. I love you too.”

Louis can't believe Harry just described their true love in front of an entire crowd. And nobody knows it but the two of them. 

His leg is shaking, his hands as well, he needs to do something, he needs to  stand and touch him.

He turns to look which is the main door to exit, he sees the emergency exits.

As soon as he turns his head again, he catches the table where Eleanor is sitting.

She looks at here and she's crying. Louise, next to her, she's checking her makeup didn't melt when she was crying as well. Sophia is crying too. His mum, right next to him, well, she's a puddle of tears.

“It's his, isn't it? He wrote it.” she says.

Louis has enough. He needs to do something.

He nods to Harry tilting his  head towards the emergency way out and Harry nods back.

He slowly stands while all the guests, still emotional, are  going outside  to continue the reception and enjoying the sun.

Louis and Harry waits for  the crowd to flow and mix in between them to just slide on the side and exit.

They find each other one in front of the other, in front of the “changing room” tent, right behind the reception one.

Louis tugs him inside by his jacket and pushes him against the first flat surface he finds. A wooden table.

Harry complies, pliant in his arms, letting Louis manhandle him as he wants.

Harry has waited for Louis' hands all day, for Louis' touch, for Louis.

He breathe through his nose as their kisses are becoming hot and wet and noisy and  deep. 

Sweet, soft moans come from Louis' mouth. Harry loves making him like this. A mess of emotions.

“I love you, I love you, I love you” he's repeating like a mantra as Louis' hands are roaming around all his body.

Finally they pull apart to breathe and Louis tilt his neck to the side, Harry knows what to do, Louis knows what he wanted to do.

Harry attacks his neck kissing the prominent vein he loves so much, the one where he can feel Louis' heart beating like a mad drum.

It's not so long that they start rutting against each other,  feeling them getting harder.

They haven't even talked yet, they just touch and kiss and let the emotions flow together in one stream.

“Oh yes Harry, my love, yes please, do it” Louis murmurs in a litany.

Harry scrapes his teeth against Louis' neck and then pull him by his jacket so the position are reversed.

Louis is on the table, now empty as the small guy throws everything it was on on the floor to make room.

He slide on the surface and Harry slides  up against him, on him, kissing him, never stop kissing him.

“Are you crazy????? Why did you want Lottie to read that???” Louis asks in between kisses.

“You liked that?” Harry grins, proud.

Louis pushes his hips up against Harry.

“I wanted to bend you over that table, god. I love you so much.”  
“Shh, love is patience, remember?” Harry smiles.

Louis suddenly feels his boyfriend's hand crawling down his suit trousers until they reaches the zip.

“What if someone comes in??” Louis freezes for a second.

Harry smiles.

“I locked the door.”  
“The...woah, when?”

“Oh, probably in between groping your gorgeous arse and licking into your mouth.”  
Louis pretends to think.

“Amazing. Now carry on please, we don't have so much time!!!” 

Harry chuckles and  starts  again from where he interrupted.

He slides carefully  Louis' trousers  until they reach his ankles and smiles caressing his  naked thigh.

“God, you're beautiful.” he whispers as he slides the other hand in Louis' hair.

He doesn't care his quiff is going to be ruined, they are going to have wedding sex when someone can go and look for them at any moment. Giving that speech to Lottie was the best idea ever, Harry thinks  as he moves on top of Louis and rests  in between his legs.

They slide against each other falling in the usual rhythm, they have done it so many times before that it's something natural  right now.

“D'you have it?” Louis asks after another kiss.

Harry huffs. “Do I really have to use it? I  hate  using it .”  he keeps moving  against Louis, the guy can't help but moan again  at the sensation.

His skin is on fire, Louis will probably die under Harry on that table, in a reception tent, at his mum's wedding.  What an end. 

“I know babe, I hate it too but we can't leave a mess and we have like... four thousand pounds on, d'you know how much your jacket cost me???” he protests.

Harry smiles, licking his lips and grinds particularly hard against Louis' crotch.

Louis arches his back and moans again.

“Really?? Then thanks Daddy for your present.” Harry tries his most seductive voice and usually Louis would laugh at him because really, _Harold_? But right now it's the sexiest thing ever. Maybe it's because Louis is already gone under him. 

“Jesus, fuck, stop it, get going!” Louis protests. 

“Okay okay, oh my god, so impatience!! It's not that we didn't have sex yesterday too, uh??”  
“Don't care, fuck me now, _Harry Styles_!” 

“Alright boss, one second.” he rummaging through thepocket of his trousers before finding what he's looking for.

They don't have enough time, but when Harry slides his hand around andu under Louis, he's not sure he cares about anything else. 

 

* * * * *

 

The afternoon proceeds beautifully, Jay is chatting with everyone,  family and friends gathering together to toast and celebrate the fabulous wedding.

His mum is dragging Harry around to meet the whole family and the friends he didn't meet, Harry is spreading the love and charming everyone under the constant gaze of Louis who smiles fondly and follows him wit his eyes.

He sees Harry with Anne and Robyn and then with his grandad and Jay's friends all pleased to meet “the famous Harry” which, for once, is not famous for being in a boyband but he's famous because he's Louis' boyfrie nd. And Harry is so comfortable taking pictures with everyone and hugs everyone and he even laughs when the infamous Margaret squeezes his bum. He looks at Louis who is laughing at the scenes and they exchange a brief conversation with their mind – now Harry gets why they were laughing last morning  about that. 

He even meets Jamie, among the others, they quickly chat and Harry seems relaxed and happy. Louis can't hear from where he is, but Jamie is even laughing at him.

When Harry goes away and the conversation is finished, Louis shakes his head towards his direction and smiles with crinkles around his eyes.

Harry bites his lips and from afar does a “salute” gesture with his hat. Well, he behaved. Good boy.

Louis is here and there, trying to meet and thank everyone. His hair doesn't look that styled anymore after his and Harry's little...rein-de-vous in the tent. It was worth it though. 

Louis looks still hot, he knows, (and so does Harry who after the  'lovely meeting' with his boyfriend, has decided to button only two buttons of his shirt and going around showing off every inch of his tor so. Louis is not particularly fond of everyone admiring what it's his, but he'll get Harry for that late r).

The afternoon ends with loads of guests coming home after hugs and kisses and thank yous for the incredible day.

Even if they are all quite tir ed, the party goes on. This is Louis favorite part as the sun is setting, it's not that hot anymore and the lights around the tents and the park are lighting up.

Liam, Niall, the whole staff, his family and closest friends stay for the “nigh part” of the celebration, which Louis has meticulously organised months ago.

One of the tent set on the park has become some sort of disco club and of course, after the first romantic dance of the newlywed couple, Liam jumped in with the dj and the party began.

Everyone is having a good time, dancing and laughing and drinking again and again. They are all pretty much intoxicated, thank god paparazzi have gone away.

Niall is the best of them all, of course, homaging his Irish spirit, he's completely smashed and he's dancing on his own at the centre of the floor with Ben, who is already very drunk.

Liam has a microphone and he's mocking the blonde lad from the DJ console.

Louis and Harry are dancing together, Harry actually can't believe they are allowed to dance together in the middle of a crowd.

The crowd doesn't really care or is to drunk to care so Harry is free to do whatever he wants.

They just had the best day they could possibly have had in months and maybe they are drunker on happiness than real alcohol.

No, alcohol too, given how Louis' head is spinning.

Or maybe it's just  Harry again. 

Suddenly, when the low notes of a remix of  _Partition_ starts and everyone cheers because the song is super hot,  Harry glues himself behind Louis and embrace his whole body like a giant blanket.

Louis pushes back with his bum against Harry's crotch and even if the music is so loud, he can hear Harry shivering and moaning under his breath.

Harry hands are splayed big on Louis' stomach, not that the jackets are long forgotten and they only have  their shirt with  sleeves rolled up.

Harry is basically naked, with his scarf tied around his curls and  the shirt with only one button close left. 

Louis loves him. There is a hickey on his pec, left by Louis earlier which during the day was covered by the shirt and now it's full on display for everyone to see.

“Come on babe, dance for me.” Harry whispers and Louis reaches back with one hand to slide it in Harry's hair.

He turns his head, moving his hips slow and tortuously against him. 

They dance like this, all sexy and smooth, hands everywhere, Louis with his hand in Harry's hair still, holding tight.

When Harry ducks his head down and  kisses him,  _ Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe? Le sexe, je veux dire l'activité physique, le coït, tu aimes ça?,  _ sliding their tongues together in the y can publicly ever have,  Louis hopes his mum is not looking at him right now.   
He'll blame it to the alcohol tomorrow. Definitively.

“Get it Styleeesss!!!” Liam shouts in the mic and everyone around them coos and woos and shouts. Okay. Now everyone is looking at them making out, Louis is basically dead.

They pull apart, Harry smiles like one who doesn't care at all everyone just saw him shoving his tongue down Louis' throat.   
“ I want a kiss like that too!!!!” Niall protests.

“Get in the line, Niall!!!” Louis shouts to make himself be heard.

Niall hugs him and they almost falls on the floor. Harry is laughing hard next to them as he keeps dancing. 

Yes, they'll blame it  to the alcohol.

 

* * * * * *

 

Louis rolls off Harry after he had slipped off him,  his breath is knocked out of him. 

Harry can't quite talk as they had sex again right as they went home and it's currently three in the morning.

“So I guess your trauma about having sex with me at my mum's has definitively left you.” Louis laughs , still dizzy with his orgasm.

Harry just shakes his curls. “I am drunk and vulnerable. You just waited for the right moment.”  
“Ohhh! As you were pining for it the whole day!”  
Harry closes his eyes, exhausted. 

He stretches one arm and  gesture Louis to do the usual: curl inside his arm and tight against hi s side.

Louis complies, even if they are all sweaty and sticky.

“First thing in the morning tomorrow...a shower.” Louis nods against Harry's chest. Eyes now heavy with the need to sleep.

“I have to leave tomorrow.” Harry murmurs like he's realising it.

Louis sighs but he doesn't say anything.

“Don't wanna leave.” Harry repeats.

He always says that.

“You like LA, after all.”

“Not without you.” 

“Well, it's not said that I won't arrive someday.”  
“Would you?”  
“If I don't have anything to do, why not? We still have a few days of break, after all.”  
He can _feel_ Harry smile. He hugs him tighter.

“Louis?”  
“Yes?”  
“Before you fall asleep, I want you to know that today was a miracle.”  
Louis smiles again. His heart beating faster now.

“Yes. It really was, Harry.”  
“And I can't wait to do it again. With you at the altar.”

They both shiver at the idea.

“Soon Harry, I promised you.”  
“Yes, Louis. Soon.” Harry repeats and he sounds like he's sixteen again.

They both close their eyes and finally the tiredness in their bones melt into sleep.

What the future holds, they don't know, but that's fine. As long as they have their miracle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well well, that was the wedding fic I wanted to write after having a stroke two days ago.  
> Thanks for reading it, commenting it, sending kudos, anything.  
> You are incredibly sweet and kind! ;) 
> 
> LONG LIVE TRUE LOVE! 
> 
> x


End file.
